Love is Ridiculous right ?
by BaekyeolSekai
Summary: Kekasih yang posesif itu membuktikan bahwa dia sangat mencintai kita. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika ia terlalu posesif sampai-sampai kau harus menjaga jarak mu dari siapapun. Kalau tidak…kau lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi.


**Love is Ridiculous right ?**

Cast : Kim Jong In

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Zhang Yi Xing

Oh SeHun

And Others

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Suspene

Rated : T

Summary : Kekasih yang posesif itu membuktikan bahwa dia sangat mencintai kita. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika ia terlalu posesif sampai-sampai kau harus menjaga jarak mu dari siapapu. Kalau tidak…kau lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi.

Happy reading and Don't forget to review ^^

**Jongin P.O.V**

Hei aku ingin menceritakan kisahku. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai pacar rahasia yang bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku. Entahlah, kita sudah dekat sejak sd dan kami sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun. Dia itu sangat posesif sekali dan semoga saja masa-masa sma ku ini tidak ada masalah dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

**Author P.O.V**

Pagi yang cerah disalah-satu sekolah ternama di Korea. Disalah-satu koridor sekolah itu lewatlah beberapa namja populer yang membuat beberapa gadis berteriak bahkan ada yang pingsan.

Namja populer tersebut ada Kim Jong In, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, dan Zhang Yi Xing aka Lay.

"Cih berisik sekali," kata Kris sambil memasang headphone ditelinganya untuk meredam teriakan para gadis itu.

"Yayaya, aku tau kita tampan, tapi haruskah para gadis itu berteriak setiap hari. Membuat sakit telinga saja," kata Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Kris.

"Sudahlah abaikan saja," kata Jongin lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya diikuti yang lain.

Bertepatan dengan masuknya 6 namja populer itu kekelas mereka, datanglah Leeteuk seongsaenim selaku wali kelas mereka dan dia juga membawa seorang namja dibelakangnya.

"Sssttt, Luhan hyung, apa kau tau siapa yang berada dibelakang Leeteuk seongsaenim?" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Sepertinya dia siswa baru, tapi dia cukup keren juga," balas Luhan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan siswa baru pada kalian. Namanya Oh Sehun dan dia merupakan pindahan dari busan," kata Leeteuk seongsaenim.

Lalu setelah itu mulailah terdengar bisik-bisik siswa maupun siswi yang berada dikelas itu.

"Nah Sehun, kau boleh duduk disebelah Zhang Yi Xing. Yi Xing angkat tanganmu," perintah Leeteuk seongsaenim.

Lalu Lay pun mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun segera menuju tempat nya yang berada disamping Lay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," kata Leeteuk lagi.

_Skip Time_

_._

_._

_._

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, keenam namja populer itu langsung menuju kantin dan duduk dikursi yang memang sudah menjadi tempat mereka. Tidak ada yang berani duduk dikursi mereka, karena kalau ada 1 siswa saja yang menduduki tempat mereka siap-siap saja kena bully oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hei itu Sehun, sepertinya ia tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Bagaimana kalau dia bergabung saja dengan kita. Lagipula dia cukup keren," kata Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Kris yang tidak perduli dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi.

Lalu Baekhyun pun memanggil Sehun untuk duduk bersama mereka.

**Jongin P.O.V**

Saat aku sedang memakan makananku tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengusulkan untuk mengajak Sehun duduk 1 meja dengan kami. Bahkan biasanya saja jika ada seorang siswa ataupun siswi yang dekat-dekat dengan meja kami langsung dia sinisin. Tumben sekali anak itu. Jangan-jangan dia menyukai Sehun lagi.

Lamunanku terhenti saat Sehun duduk didepan ku. Sepertinya dia masih merasa kurang nyaman karena bertemu teman baru. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yeoja yang mencium bibirku.

"Krystal," ucapku terkejut.

"Hai Jongin oppa," balas yeoja itu.

Krystal merupakan yeoja yang cukup terkenal disekolahku. Satu sekolah ini juga sudah tau bahwa ia menyukai ku sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," kata Krystal sambil memberikanku sebuah bekal makanan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Cih genit sekali yeoja itu," gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar olehku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Dan saat aku melihat teman-temanku, tidak sengaja mataku bertatapan dengan mata 'nya' yang sangat tajam memandangku.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana tapi aku merasa bahwa 'ia' sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah juga dan aku cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan belajarku dan pergi keluar kelas. Sekolah ini sudah lumayan sepi dan hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja. Aku pulang sedikit terlambat karena tadi ada pelajaran tambahan karena nilai kimia ku sangat memprihatinkan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang langsung menarikku kesudut yang sepi dan mencium bibirku.

"Hmmppphh lepaashhh kannhh," ucapku disela-sela ciumanku.

"Kau kenapa baby? Bukankah biasanya kau menikmati ciumanku?"

"Astaga kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba?" tanyaku kaget.

Ya ternyata yang menciumku adalah namjachinguku sendiri.

"Wae? Kau lebih suka kalau yeoja jalang itu yang menciummu eoh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku terlalu kaget tadi. Oh iya kenapa selama pelajaran kimia tadi kau tidak ada dikelas? Kau membolos?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit membereskan 'sesuatu' tadi."

"Owh begitu," kataku. Tiba-tiba saja 'ia' memberikanku sebuah kotak berbentuk segiempat bewarna biru.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Hanya hadiah, bukalah dirumah," katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku yang bingung pun hanya menurutinya saja dan segera pulang kerumah karena badanku lelah sekali.

_Skip time_

_._

_._

_._

Sesampainya dirumah akupun langsung merebahkan diriku. Saat aku memejamkan mata aku teringat akan kado yang diberikan oleh 'nya'.

Langsung saja aku membuka tasku dan mencari kado itu. Setelah menemukannya aku langsung membuka bungkus kado itu dan melihat isinya.

Aku hanya menatap isi kado itu bingung. Lalu aku kembali menutupnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja belajarku dan tidak menghiraukannya.

'Mungkin ia hanya iseng,' batinku dan segera memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat sekali.

.

.

.

Paginya aku langsung menuju kesekolah dengan riang. Entahlah pagi ini mood ku sangat bagus sekali. Sesampainya disekolah aku melihat banyak siswa yang berkerubung di wc yang berada dikoridor yang paling ujung.

Wc itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi karena letaknya yang terlalu jauh dari ruang kelas.

'Mengapa mereka semua ada disitu? Memangnya wc yang lain sedang penuh ya?' batinku.

Akupun langsung mendekat dan betapa kagetnya aku sewaktu melihat seorang yeoja sedang tergantung terbalik dengan kepala yang hampir putus dan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Astaga dia kan….."

"Kau menyukai hadiaku chagiya," bisik seseorang yang sudah sangat kuketahui siapa.

Dia langsung menarikku ketempat yang lebih sepi, akupun hanya diam saja dengan pandangan kosong karena masih syok.

'Bukankah itu krystal. Siapa yang melakukan ini,' batinku bertanya.

"Hei Jongin. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namjachinguku sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Bu-bukan kau kan yang melakukan itu," tanyaku tergagap. Masalahnya aku tau sekali bahwa namjachinguku ini sungguh posesif.

Waktu smp pernah ada seorang yeoja yang menyatakannya cintanya padaku dan esoknya dia ditemukan dengan 5 pisau yang menancap ditubuhnya. Dan kau tau siapa yang melakukannya? Dia adalah namjachinguku sendiri.

Dia bilang dia benci melihat yeoja itu menyatakan cinta padaku jadi dia membunuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku yang melakukannya," jawab namjachinguku membuatku menghentikan kenangan ku sewaktu smp.

"Mwo?" kataku kaget.

_**Flashback on**_

**Someone P.O.V**

Saat aku sedang memakan makan siangku tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yeoja yang mencium bibir kekasihku dan memberikannya sebuah kado. Akupun langsung menatap kekasihku tajam dan sepertinya ia menyadari tatapanku.

Saat jam istirahat selesai, aku langsung saja memanggil yeoja yang kuketahui bernama Krystal itu dan mengajaknya kesebuah wc yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesi arrrggghhh," ucap yeoja itu. Tapi sebelum dia selesai bicara aku langsung menariknya kedalam salah-satu bilik dan langsung menusukkan pisau yang kubawa keperutnya.

"Arrggghh apa yang kau akh lakukan," ucap Krystal dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Aku yang kesal karena mengingat dia sudah mencium Jongin pun langsung saja menusukkan pisau ku lebih dalam keperutnya dan memutarnya. Kemudian aku menarik pisau itu paksa dan membuat perut mulusnya terbuka.

"Akhh saakiiittt arrrggghhh sakit sekali," teriak yeoja itu. Aku langsung saja mengarahkan pisauku ke telinganya dan memotong 2 telinganya paksa lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan juga sebuah kain yang aku dapat didepan wc agar suaranya teredam.

"Cih terus saja berteriak yeoja jalang. Tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu," kataku sinis.

Karena bel pulang sekolah hampir berbunyi, aku langsung saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dengan memotong kepalanya hingga tersisa setengahnya dan menggantungnya terbalik didalam wc itu.

Langsung saja yeoja itu mati seketika dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan darah yang terus keluar dari lehernya. Aku juga memotong bibirnya yang sudah mencium Jonginku dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kotak kado.

"Lumayan untuk kuberikan pada Jongin," gumamku.

_**Flashback off**_

"Astaga jadi isi kado itu adalah bibir Krystal?" tanya Jongin kaget.

"He um," jawab namja 'itu' seadanya.

'Oh tuhan, aku harap aku sedang bermimpi sekarang,' batin Jongin yang merasakan lemas dikakinya.

TBC

Yang baca tolong review ya. Pertamanya ff ini mau author bikin genre nya romance, tapi kayaknya author gak bakat jadinya ceritanya author ubah deh. Semoga pada suka, dan juga pairing nya itu silahkan tentukan sendiri ya


End file.
